Careers: The 61st Hunger Games
by DragonoftheStars1429
Summary: "In District 12, we call them the Career Tributes, or just the Careers. And like as not, the winner will be one of them." The Hunger Games have come again, and another batch of ruthless killers has arrived, ready to kill. Which one will accomplish their life's dream? Partial SYOT open.
1. Submission info

Hi! I know that I already have an SYOT going, but I decided to just put up this side project (so don't expect weekly updates or anything). I'll put rules in and everything, and I hope you consider submitting!

A story because I technically can't submit without it:

There was once a cat named Buttercup. He was a very angry cat. One day, he clawed Katniss Everdeen in the face. The end.

And now onto some rules!

1\. Realistic tributes. Obviously, I can't write a Mary Sue tribute. I know these guys are Careers, but they're not going to be perfect.

2\. This is NOT first come, first serve. My full SYOT is, but it doesn't seem fair to give the spots to the first seven or so people who are interested. I want to give everyone a chance.

3\. Please fill all of the form out well. I need details, and I need to have something to work on. Please give me that.

4\. I'm not doing sponsor points. You can get sponsor points for Blackout on this story, but I just don't see the point. Careers don't usually _need _sponsors until they split off, anyways, and by then they just kill until they win.

5\. The victor will be one of the main characters, obviously.

6\. Guests are allowed to submit, but if you're a user your submission will only be counted if it's a PM. NOTE TO GUESTS: I'll moderate your review and delete it unless you ask for it to be posted. I'll figure out the due date by next chapter or the one after.

**Form (also on my profile):**

_**~ means detailed (at least three sentences)**_

_*** means optional**_

**Name: **

**Gender: **

**District: **

**Age: **

**Reaped/volunteered (Yes, I'm still doing this. There's the outlier, and there could be a reaped career): **

**~Appearance: **

**~Personality: **

**~Backstory: **

**~Family (You don't need to put three sentences per family member (although you're welcome to), just make sure it's detailed and has everyone I need to know. Dead family members count, too.): **

**~Friends (Same as family): **

**Romantic interest*: **

**Strengths: **

**Weaknesses: **

**Pre-Games strategy (encompasses training center, interview, etc.): **

**Games strategy (encompasses bloodbath, how they'll lead if they want to lead, etc.): **

**Interview, chariot, and reaping* outfits (only reaping is optional): **

**Suggested training score*: **

**Other: **

The slots are as follows: 6 careers (reaped careers allowed, but please limit the number of them), 4 outliers (1 will join careers, 3 that won't). _What to title your PM__: _Name, District & Gender, Slot you're submitting for [career, outlier with careers, outlier]. Ex., Katniss Everdeen, 12F, outlier.

Thanks! Hope you consider submitting!

~Dragon


	2. District One: Call This Place Home

**Cashmere Eras, 17**

Everyone crowds around the notice board. Well, of course. Everybody wants to know who will be competing in the Hunger Games this year, who will bring home victory. Last year's victor was from Two. One needs to have the victor this year.

I'm not surprised that I wasn't chosen. I'm only seventeen, anyways. I scan down..._Cashmere Eras. Seventh Place. _Huh, seventh. That's alright. I don't see anyone higher than me who could be a threat.

Next year, I'll win.

I stroll to the girls' lockers. Once I enter the combination, I grab my bag and start to leave. Whilst at least forty girls are crying their eyes out at not getting the spot of volunteer, I quite honestly couldn't care less. Why volunteer at seventeen and have a high chance of dying when you're almost guaranteed a win at eighteen?

"Hey, Cashmere," my brother, Gloss, greets. He's sixteen, and plans on volunteering for the Sixty-Third Hunger Games.

"Hi, Gloss. How did you do?"

He shrugs. "Sixteenth, but everyone higher than me is older than me, anyways. I'll be good to go by the time I plan on volunteering."

"Good job," I complement.

"Yeah, thanks. And you?"

"Seventh," I respond. "Nobody above me is a threat. There's that Platinum girl, and Silk, but they're both eighteen." I sigh. "Wish I knew who the actual volunteer is." Because, of course, they give us all the placings except the first. It's incredibly frustrating, but it's the way the Academy has done things. A seventeen-year-old girl is hardly going to make any difference, even with the training scores I have.

"Same," Gloss replies. We're at the house now. "D'you have the key?" I nod, fitting it into the keyhole. The gate swings open, and we walk inside. Although the gate is locked, the door isn't and we head inside, where dinner is prepared.

_Sorry, they want me back at the factory. Feel free to heat up the food if it's cold! -Mom. _Two plates are set, with chicken and noodles set on each one. It's quite warm; Mom must've left recently. Still, it's food, and today was a particularly rigorous day.

"I love life in District One," I say.

Gloss nods. "If we lived in a place like Three our parents would be able to work from home," he says. "But yes, it's great here."

My life here is amazing. There's just one thing that will make it even better.

Becoming a victor.

**Sorry that it's short, I just couldn't really get much from this. Please consider submitting—it's really appreciated. Form and submission count are on my profile, and the form is also on the last page. Thanks in advance if you submit! **

**Also, about a due date: I want to have one tribute for each slot (and at least 3 outliers), and then I'll likely close it a week or so after that. **

**Bye! **

**~Dragon**


	3. District Two: Only human

**Enobaria Golding, 19**

I run my fingers over my teeth. Strange, maybe, but anyone else would probably be doing the same if the president of Panem had just put them through what I had suffered through. I can still taste the ironlike tang of blood in my mouth from my victory. But it was what I had to do to win. There were no weapons left after the falcon mutts destroyed all of our supplies, and my crude spear didn't take long to fall apart—a nick in Argon's shoulder and it had fallen to pieces. Honestly, I have no idea how that boy lasted as long as he did.

Every time someone brings up the Sixtieth Annual Hunger Games, the taste surges forwards, and I want to retch. It's horrifying how the brainless Capitolites love the Games, and even worse, think that I should be _proud _for killing four tributes. I hate the facade I'm supposed to be projecting. The only way I felt I could repay them, the fallen, was by learning their names.

Sapan Cormac from Seven. My first kill in the bloodbath, a small twelve year old who didn't deserve to die so young.

Emilia Palatine from Eight. My other bloodbath kill, a girl who had never learned how to fight or run.

Melody Zunega from One. My ally, the one that was hardest to forgive. She attacked me in the middle of the night, and I knew I couldn't stay in the Career pack after killing her.

And finally, Argon Eule from Eleven. Everyone predicted he would get last place, yet he prevailed. And still, even though I felt remorse for him—not quite, but something in that form—I still ripped his throat out like a savage.

Maybe that's all I am.

The ringing of the phone interrupts me. Of course, it's the Academy. I may be a savage, but I'm a famous savage, and the Academy wants me to show up regularly. "Yes, yes, I'm coming," I mumble into the phone before slamming it down again, not paying attention to what the secretary on the other side of the line. I'm ready for the day, so all I need to do is grab my coat before heading out the doors.

The Academy is just a short walk away, and on the way I meet Lyme Howe, victor of the 51st Hunger Games and my fellow mentor (for these Games, at least). Within five minutes I'm there, and as expected, one of my private lesson trainees is the first to greet me.

"Enobaria, hello! How are you?"

I smile. "I'm good, Zaheera. What about you?" She responds the same way, then frowns when Miss Regnolds, one of the trainers, approaches us.

"Miss Izayoi, you're supposed to be training. Miss Forster is waiting for a partner. Go on, I'll talk with Victor Golding." Zaheera gives a small pout behind Regnolds' back, which I understand. Maegan Forster is definitely not the kind of person it's pleasant to train with. She's rude and bratty, alright at fighting but that's not saying much.

Regnolds smiles at me once Zaheera leaves. "Victor Golding, how lovely. I believe you are supposed to be working with the nine-year-olds on _Basics of Battle_. Vaynah Montes—I believe you know her, correct?—is instructing that class and she'll tell you all about it." I'm relieved that Regnolds doesn't notice my alteration, or if she does she doesn't point it out. But that's her style, so to say.

"Yes, thank you," I say, and walk out towards the section for younger trainees.

**Here's Enobaria, our D2 victor! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, sorry. I've always thought that maybe Enobaria was _forced_ to get her fangs, and it wasn't her choice, which is what I tried to incorporate into this (even if it was only a slight insinuation). I'm kind of insecure about this chapter (but it's nothing due to the length), so please review with your thoughts. The chapter is short, yes, but it is a prologue, plus I can guarantee that the tribute chapters will be longer (take a look at Blackout if you want an example).**

**The SYOT _is_ still open, however, and submissions are greatly appreciated! Please consider doing so if you haven't (or, even if you have :) ) already. ****Not much to say, if you have time maybe check out my other SYOT, **_Blackout_**? It's full, but constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Oh, yes, and I have a poll on my profile, who you want the last and final prologue to be on before we enter the tribute introductions. Please vote!**


End file.
